


One Day Maybe

by Yeahharryhasmyheart



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahharryhasmyheart/pseuds/Yeahharryhasmyheart
Summary: How I see my boys in this situation





	One Day Maybe

He noticed how Harry’s hand lingered on his arm just a little too long.He noticed when Harry’s fingers gently brushed over his own with just the slightest touch.He noticed Harry’s secret stares , his eyes dark and intense.He noticed all of it but he didn’t know how to react so he just didn’t . It wasn’t that he didn’t care for him , he did very much, maybe he even loved him back , maybe.


End file.
